Teaching
by xBlueCrossFirex
Summary: Gender bender: Annie's training with Eren.


"I-isn't this enough!?" Eren choked in a desperate plea. "I give up—I GIVE UP!" Her hands attached themselves to Annie's constricting arms; she gripped them tightly, embedding her nails into his trainee jacket and hitching them into the surface of his flesh. Pressure began to take away color from her fingertips, whereas lack of pressure in her head was causing her face to assume a light shade of blue.

"I need you to learn how to use your strength…" he muttered as he traced the inside of his teeth with the tip of his tongue, languidly running it over each.

"Guh…" Eren growled from the depth of her throat. It began with a slow and subtle hum until it augmented and turned into a guttural groan. She twisted and squirmed to loosen his grip and rubbed herself sore from the friction, but he wouldn't let up.

"… and teach you how to please a man."

Their eyes locked in that moment, riveted upon each other with burning intensities. "I don't understand what you mean, but get the hell off!"

Annie released one arm from his chokehold and roughly slid his hand down the fabric of Eren's sleeve. When he reached her wrist, he jerked it to an unnatural angle. There wasn't a crack, but the sound of twisting flesh was audible enough to cause head-turns from nearby trainees.

As half of the weight crushing her neck was released, her chest shakily heaved as she gasped for air. But she barely sucked in enough before sparks of needling pain erupted from her hand and cringed up her arm. What was a cry of agony sounded more like an estranged moan pervaded with ecstasy.

"How about some more?" Annie taunted with his plastered demeanor of stoicism. He hunched his back over and leaned his mouth into her jawline, while his knee inappropriately inched between her legs. "Throws, holds, grapples—I can teach you various moves."

_Too close. Too close_. Annie's menacing, chilled voice trickled into Eren's ears and caused her to shudder. His breath radiated heat and skimmed down to her barren collarbone. Small bumps rose on her skin, and her neck sunk down into her torso as her shoulders scrunched up. She wanted to escape; she wanted to get away. But there wasn't a way. She was trapped—stuck. And the worst part of it was the unprecedented sensation pulsating from her loins. She'd noticed it before, but now it was bawling in mantras of ache. She—because of him—what? She was becoming overly conscious of the fact, and the realization reflected in her physical appearance: blood pooled at her cheeks, staining the outer layer a light shade of pink. The _thump-thump_ in her chest decelerated as she willed it not to pump faster as it wanted to. Faster out of excitement. She refused to let it.

By now, several trainees had horded around the two, but they didn't take notice as they were both too focused on each other to acknowledge the insignificant world around them.

"Well?" Annie asked while boring into Eren's embarrassed face.

"I—GHACK!" Eren's reply was cut off as a force crashed into her abdomen. She instinctively curled into a fetal position while cradling her hurting stomach. "What the fuck…" Eren huffed while leering at her with vindictive accusation "was that, Reiner?"

"Ow, ow, ow," Reiner sobbed fictitiously. She rubbed the back of her head, where a bump was sure to be the next morn. It didn't truly hurt, but she'd feel bad if Eren was the only contender of pain. "It's not my fault…"

Eren gazed up as she righted herself into a sitting position. Annie was standing at the side; he probably skipped away in the nick of time to avoid Reiner's impact. Lucky bastard.

"That's enough," a voice coolly said with a grave tremor. It was owned by the perpetrator who had tossed Reiner over like a sandbag.

Eren's earlier predicament slipped her mind as she recognized the voice's proprietor: Mikasa. And then she understood what had truly happened. "Hey," she growled as she hoisted herself to her feet, "I don't need your help."

Mikasa ignored Eren completely, with his body turned towards Annie. "Why don't you give me some one-on-one? Just you and me."

Annie narrowed his eyes. A challenge was a challenge, and he wasn't about to back down. "Have it your way… but I'm not sure whether my techniques would work on a beast." He lifted his fists to his face and assumed his idiosyncratic stance.

A crowd encompassed the two in a sloppy excuse for an oval. Whispers died down and gamble money was put away as a stark wave of air billowed around the training grounds, lifting dust particles in its wake. The fight was about to begin.

Eren took a step back and melted into the frontlines of the crowd beside Reiner. As Annie and Mikasa faced each other down, she couldn't help but wonder who the winner would be.

"Ready when you are," Annie said invitingly, motioning for Mikasa to initiate the imminent brawl.


End file.
